In U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,154 of Abel E. Kolchinsky et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a fluid flow control valve is disclosed having an improved solenoid structure for selectively positioning the valve member. As shown therein, the solenoid structure includes a solenoid coil retained in association with a solenoid tube by means of a distal nut threadedly secured to the distal end of a closure element fixedly secured to the end of the solenoid tube. The plunger armature is slidably received within the inner end of the tube for selective positioning as an incident of selective energization of the solenoid coil. The closure is secured to the tube by brazing.